Chocolate Vanilla Swirl
by Shin-Shui
Summary: A random mix of short drabbles and one-shots! Feature mostly Sora/Roxas, but some other Sora pairings will show up. First Topping: Party of Six! Sora and Riku are trying to get intimate again, but those familiar troublemakers are troubling Sora again! T


Hey guys! What's up? Have you been enjoying yourselves lately? :D I just wanted to write a little story that was kinda funny/crazy/something. XD I dunno. But yeah. I'm not going to waste time with a long-winded introduction this time, so...

**Legal Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Simple(y) and Clean(ly). See what I did there? XD

* * *

Sora looked at himself in the mirror. He looked deep into his own eyes and then splashed some water on his face. He needed to snap out of it. Take control, or be taken control of, that was how it had to be. He looked into the mirror once more and it began to distort.

"Oh no..." Sora said, groaning as he shook his head, "not again."

The mirror distorted slightly more and three faces appeared. One, he knew so well: Roxas. The Second he hardly knew, but he felt like he was closer to her than he could imagine: Xion. And the third was a man that he'd met sometime in the past, that he knew really shouldn't be appearing to him like this, but eh, what the hell-What's one more person inside of him?

"Hey, Sora," Roxas greeted him, his face clearing up in the mirror's reflection, "Whatcha up to?"

"Come on,. Roxas, not right now."

"Whadyu mean not right now, are you busy?" Roxas gave a sly grin.

"You know damn well that I'm busy right now!" the boy looked into the sink of stray water droplets and shook his head; this was a nightmare. Riku was just in the other room, waiting for him in bed, and his multiple personalities decided to rear their ugly heads.

"Oh, he's just made cuz he knows he won't be able to focus on getting' some from Riku if we're bugging him like this," Xion pulled down her eye with an arm that appeared and stuck out her tongue, spiting the boy.

"Oh come on, shut up!" Sora practically shouted at the mirror before realizing how crazy he'd sound to Riku, "do you REALLY have to do this right now?"

"Roxas and Xion are right, Sora," Ventus shook his head back and forth, a hard thing for a disembodied face to accomplish.

"Right about WHAT?" Sora was getting irritated.

Every time he went to sleep with Riku, he could hear the three of them in his mind, giggling at him as the two boys played with one another. It was embarrassing, knowing these people inside of him could see him doing...intimate things.

"And are you even supposed to be here? I thought you were Roxas or me or something?"

"I..." Ventus trailed off, floating off to the corner of the mirror and sulking.

"Great, look at how you made him feel now, Sora," Roxas repeated Ventus's action, "I am SO disappointed in you."

"You're not even a person! You're this...this...ghost or spirit or SOMETHING that's inside of me, haunting me. JUST GO AWAY!"

Suddenly, Xion was in ghost-warding headgear, her spirit-like arms waving fans at Roxas to shoo him away.

"Ugh..." Sora groaned, pinching his nose, "can't you guys just please make this easy for me? It's always h-" Riku walked into the bathroom, "-arder  
with you."

"Uhm...wow...thanks...?" Riku trailed off, looking the brunette boy in his boxers up and down.

"Uhm, I mean..uh...yeah! You turn me on!" Sora cried a little to enthusiastically. His personalities in the mirror immediately burst out laughing, making his face grow red with frustration.

"Ah, ooh..." Roxas said, his own hands appearing as he wiped his eyes, "That was really smooth, Sora. I like the way you saved that."

"Oh, just shut up!" Sora shouted, screaming at the mirror, "Just leave me alone so I can have sex!"

"Sora, are you alright...?" Riku had a concerned look in his face.

"They...they never leave me alone so that we can do it..." Sora sobbed, looking between Riku and the mirror and then back several times.

Riku looked into the mirror, but he only saw the reflection of his boyfriend and the various bathroom fixtures within it.

"Sora, I-" a sudden thought hit him, "Oh, I know what it is. It's those idiots, isn't it? Roxas and...that other kid-the girl-...and...uhm...someone else,  
right?"

"Roxas, Xion, and Ventus, they never leave me alone!" Sora shook his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I mean, you're not the only one that invites guests to bed," he smiled.

"Wait...what...?" Sora looked up and down Riku.

"Yeah, Ansem always comments on things too, telling me what to do, how to do it...that kind of stuff."

"You...take advice...from the voice in your head...?"

"Hell yeah! It's great advice!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having sex with 5 people, that's what's wrong!"

"Really? I think of it like...yay! I'm having sex with 5 people! Whoo!" Riku tried a laugh.

Sora shot him a look.

"Uhm...right..."

"I'm...I need some time to think. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright," Riku said almost too quickly.

Sora gathered his clothes and put them off, stopping at the door to say goodbye one last time.

"Alright...I'm heading out now...I'll call you later tonight, after I think, okay?"

"Alright," Riku waved him off, "I'll cya later."

Sora headed out the apartment door and out of the building, walking along the sidewalk.

"It's alright, we didn't need him anyways!" an overly zealous Xion echoed in his mind.

"Yeah! We can do much better!" Roxas approved.

"Are you going to apologize for comparing me to you and Roxas?" Ventus asked quietly.

"Please, just...all of you be quiet!"

"Fine," the three groaned in unison as he continued walking down the path.

Inside the apartment, Riku had been making his bed.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," a deep voice whispered to him.

"I know, he'll get over them eventually."

"And when you get the chance, I have a great way to make sure he enjoys himself so much that he'll never care what they're doing again," Ansem  
laughed maniacally, perhaps a little too sinister and dark for the matter the two were discussing.

His laughter was mimicked by the boy controlling the two of them, his thoughts being perhaps even more wicked than Ansem's own. He'd make  
Sora stay alright. He'd make the brunette feel so good he wouldn't even know what hit him. He finished making his bed, and a knock came at his door. He headed over to it and unlocked it, the chain keeping it from opening all the way.

"Hey again, Riku..." Sora trailed off.

"Welcome back, Sora," Riku grinned and opened the door for the boy.

* * *

**AN:** Well, that's it for Party of Six! :D I hope you enjoyed it, even if it is a little bit crack-ish. :P But yeah! Please rate and review, and tell me what you thought of it! I appreciate it :D! Thanks again, you guys. ^^ ~Shin-Shui~


End file.
